A typical structure for an agricultural planter row unit includes a frame to which a furrow opener is mounted. A depth control member, such as a gauge wheel, is positioned adjacent the furrow opener to limit the depth to which the opener penetrates into the soil. The gauge wheel is mounted to an arm that is pivotally mounted to the frame. The gauge wheel and pivot arm are laterally adjustable relative to the frame so that the gauge wheel can be placed close to, or in light contact with the opener disks. This enables the gauge wheel to prevent moist soil from sticking to the opener. To provide for a lateral adjustment of the gauge wheel, the pivot arm is attached to the frame through a bushing assembly having a threaded a bushing and a through bore that receives a mounting bolt threaded into the frame. The threads on the bushing engage the threads in the pivot arm. By rotating the bushing, the pivot arm is moved laterally toward or away from the opener disk. This structure applies the load on the gauge wheel to the threads of the bushing and the pivot arm.